ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Armstrong
Craig Armstrong (クレイグ·アームストロング, Kureigu· Āmusutorongu), aka Westerner (西洋人, Seiyō Hito), is a Shinigami and former Captain of the 10th Division. Why he left and when is unclear, but he is now wandering Earth and the rest of the World of the Living. Appearance Red-steel-2-060309.jpg|Craig's Full Appearance, Front Craig.jpg|Craig's Full Appearance, Back Craig has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a brown leather duster with a red interior, brown lether gloves with red on the palms, red pants, dark colored boots, and a brown hat with a red band around it. His duster has some intricate designs on it, the designs look like circuits and on his back is what looks like an eagle or some other large bird. His overall look is what earned him his nickname of Westerner. As Craig never seems to remove his duster it is unknown what exactly he looks like without the coat on. Not even his studen knows what he looks like under his coat. Personality He can be extremely cynical and sarcastic towards anybody and everybody, causing most people to think of him as a negative person. The only person who never thinks of him as negative is Ayaka. However he does often look on the bright side of situations, just not usually outloud, and he does think of himself as usually happy guy. Craig is critical to his student, but usually provides her with constructive criticism over simply scolding. Since his student has become an expert in many of her skills and has finished the training of Fullbring, he has taken a more passive role as teacher. History An unspecified amount of time in the past, Craig was once the Captain of the 10th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. It is unknown how much time he spent in this position before he left to wander around Earth and the rest of the World of the Living. At one point in time, about eighteen years ago, while traveling through one of the many lands, he's forgotten which one, he found an abandoned infant that possesed spiritual powers. After killing the Hollows that surrounded the infant, he took her in. Craig named this child Ayaka Fukui. As the child grew, he taught her how to wield a blade and utilize her spiritual pressure to the fullest of her abilities, though he would rather she not get wrapped up in the violence of his life, he knows that with her spiritual powers, that would be impossible. Synopsis Equipment Reiatsu Concealing Cloak: The duster that Craig is always wearing is in actuality a Reiatsu Concealing Cloak which allows him to go unnoticed by spiritually aware beings. This allows Craig to take opponents by surprise when he gets into a fight as this seemingly reiatsu-less man unleashes incredible power. Spirit Gun: Sakebu Washi (叫ぶ鷲, Screaming Eagle): The name Craig gave the gun that he's reportedly stolen from the 12th Division the day he left the Soul Society. This gun is capable of firing his spiritual pressure in a similar fashion as the Arrancar's Bala technique. He gave it this name because of the sound it makes when he fires it. Powers and Abilities Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: As a former captain, Craig has a great amount of spiritual pressure, this is also the reason that Craig is constantly wearing a Reiatsu Concealing Cloak. His level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is wild and untamed. This level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. Those of this level have no actual masterful control over their massive spiritual power, as it can affect those around them unintentionally. This is basically uncontrolled Captain-class level reiatsu. Incredible Physical Power: With his former position, vast spiritual powers, and over all skill levels, Craig has also trained his physical strength so, for whatever reason, if he is unable to use his spiritual powers he will still be able to fight and defend himself. Master Marksman: Craig had his gun for numerous years, he's become a master marksman and can hit what he's aiming at unless they're skilled enough to dodge. *'Hyaku Sakebi Washi' (百叫び鷲, Hundred Screaming Eagles): Craig fires one hundred times, while using Hohō to move around so as the hundred shots come from one hundred different directions to attack the target on all sides. This all but guarentees that the target will be hit at least once. **'Sen Sakebi Washi' (千叫び鷲, Thousand Screaming Eagles): Craig does the same thing as Hyaku Sakebi Washi, except he fires a thousand times. He has yet to face an opponent who could evade all one thousand shots. Hohō Master: one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and it refers to footwork. As a former Captain, Craig already had a great amount of skill in this, but with his years of wandering Earth and the World of the Living and having to fight near constantly, he has become a master of this skill. *'Shunpo' (瞬歩, Flash Steps), a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kidō Master: one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and it is based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. Kidō is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Craig has become skilled enough to use the spells without the incantation without too much loss in the spell's power. Zanjutsu Master: is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. Hakuda Master: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. Craig has mastered this as, being a former Captain who left the Soul Society for unknown reasons, he doesn't want to draw attention to his spiritual powers. He'll use Hakuda if his opponent isn't someone/something that would require the use of his Zanpakutō or gun. Zanpakutō ' Washi' (鷲, Eagle): Craig's Zanpakutō, takes the appearance of a normal Katana with a black and red handle, the tsuba is round, with two indents on either side. The design on the tsuba appears to be two eagles. On the blade, near the tsuba, is an attacking eagle. *' ': Washi's release command is Be Whirled Up (舞い上がる, Maiagaru). Washi's appearance doesn't change noticeably, if at all, but upon the command wind begins to swirl around the blade, creating a miniature tornado from the tsuba up. : Shikai Special Abilities: Washi concentrates the winds and air of the atmosphere around it, by creating a low pressure area around the blade. By swinging Washi, Craig is capable of launching powerful blades of wind. He can also extend the vortex created by Washi outwards to suck up any debris, or attacks that he can overpower, into the vortex and then launch it at the opponent at increadible speeds and with incredible force. *'Bankai': Mokusei no Washi (木星の鷲, Jupiter's Eagle), beyond the name, this Bankai is Not Yet Revealed. It is believed that his Bankai has something to do with wind and lightning manipulation. Trivia *Appearance is that of the The Hero from Red Steel 2 *Craig is a Scottish name that means "Rock" Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Former Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Tenth Division Category:Captains